


Whispers

by xvictoriadoyle



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Future Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 11:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anno 2221.<br/>John Smith, conosciuto sotto il nickname di Dottore, è uno dei migliore membri dell'agenzia C.Y.F.(Control Your Future).<br/>Tutta la sua vita cambia quando li appare sullo schermo del computer la foto di Clara "Oswin" Oswald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Non idea di come sia nata questa fic, cosa l'abbia ispirata. Ma sono riuscita a scriverla e questo mi rende felice u.u.

**Anno 2221, Londra, Regno Unito.**           

File di numeri e foto di persone momentaneamente sconosciute, che potrebbero provare una guerra nucleare, parole che posso cambiare il destino del mondo e la caduta di un governo. All’apparenza, sembrano solo stupide teorie cospiratorie di qualche pazzo, ma per gli agenti della C.Y.F.(Controls Your Future) è la vita di tutti i giorni.

La C.Y.F. nasce all’alba dell’anno 2200, e viene creata da Martin Louis, ex candidato alla carica di Primo Ministro, per controllare gli eventi che posso distruggere il mondo, dopo il quasi scoppio della Terza Guerra Mondiale. Ripercorrendo tutti gli eventi all’indietro, venne a scoprire che fu solo a causa di una frase detta dal presidente degli Stati Uniti che il Giappone fu sul punto di dichiarare guerra. Decise di creare la C.Y.F., composta dalle menti più geniali della Terra, proprio per impedire che eventi simili potessero accadere ancora. Ma il potere che Louis conquistò grazie alla creazione di questa agenzia, era troppo per un uomo solo e abbagliato dal troppo potere, volle manipolare il futuro a suo piacimento, ma non aveva previsto che tutto questo l’avrebbe ucciso. Il controllo della C.Y.F. passa a Arthur Bome, un giovane giudice, che decide di creare gli Agenti del Futuro, che hanno il compito di controllare e supervisionare qualsiasi azione dedita a manipolare il proprio futuro a opera dei membri della C.Y.F.

\--

Nella mattina del 21 Settembre, John Smith, che è conosciuto da tutti sotto il nickname di Dottore, si dirige alla C.Y.F. e dopo aver passato il cartellino elettronico, entra nel palazzo che fa da sede dell’agenzia. John progettava computer e viveva insieme a sua moglie Rose, prima della grande depressione del 2208, che aveva causato rivolte della popolazione e durante una di queste, sua moglie era rimasta uccisa e lui aveva colto al voto il posto alla C.Y.F., dove avrebbe passato quasi tutta la giornata lontano da quel mondo in decadenza. In poco tempo era diventato il migliore agente dai tempi del Gallifryano, il braccio destro del pazzo Martin Louis, di cui nessuno aveva mai conosciuto l’identità

Il Dottore era abituato a conoscere i segreti più segreti del mondo, ma non ha la minima idea che, in quel freddo giorno d’autunno, troverà qualcosa che cambierà così tanto la sua vita, anche se ancora non lo sa.

\--

Accende il computer e comincia a sfogliare i file, calcolando le possibilità che sarebbe potuta avvenire una conseguenza precisa ad un preciso evento, quando si imbatte in una lunga intercettazione, tra Arthur Bome e la cameriera di un piccolo bar a pochi passi da lì, la sua amante.

Si mette a eseguire complessi calcoli, fino a che non si ritrova davanti una foto di una giovane donna. La ingrandisce e dopo averla guardata per qualche istante, la riduce, cominciando a leggere il dossier allegato:

_Nome:  Clara Oswald_

_Nickname: Oswin_

_Data di nascita: Sconosciuta_

_Professione: Hacker_

_Famiglia:  Sconosciuta_

_Residenza: Sconosciuta._

In poche parole, quella Oswin è un fantasma, che fra nemmeno un anno, avrebbe intercettato per sbaglio una conversazione tra Bome e la sua amante, raccontando tutta la storia a Nina Brown, una giornalista per il Times, che avrebbe spiattellato la notizia in prima pagina, facendo crollare definitivamente la C.Y.F. e con lei, il mondo intero.

Aveva ingrandito ancora la foto, dove lei era sorridente. Era così bella.

Il prossimo passo, da protocollo, sarebbe stato osservarla, segnare le sue abitudini e pedinarla con l’aiuto delle telecamere sparge in giro per la città per almeno una settimana e poi li sarebbe toccato cambiare ogni singolo evento  della sua vita. Se era necessario, come era scritto alla fine del contratto che aveva firmato in caratteri minuscoli, uccidere l’obbiettivo. Tutto per la salvezza del mondo.

In fondo, cosa vale perdere una vita, se ne possiamo salvare un milione?

\--

Quando torna a casa, in un vecchio appartamento nella periferia di Londra, e si mette a letto, non riesce a dormire. Si gira  tra le coperte per un ora buona, prima di fermarsi a osservare il soffitto. Aveva avuto tra le mani casi importanti, ma era sempre riuscito a risolverli da dietro la sua scrivania, senza uccidere mai nessuno, ma dubita che ci sarebbe riuscito anche con questo caso. E’ diverso, sente nel profondo del cuore che lo è.

Mentre chiude gli occhi, gli appare il volto di quella ragazza, Clara. Sarebbe stata assassinata o avrebbe perso tutte le cose belle della sua vita per una dannata intercettazione. Non era giusto, affatto.

E in quel momento, il suo lavoro li sembrava il più duro del mondo.

Volge lo sguardo al comodino, dove c’è una foto della sua Rose. Lei sapeva sempre consigliarlo, quando era ancora in vita e probabilmente l’avrebbe aiutato anche in questa situazione.  Ma lei non c’era più e lui era  lì, solo come un cane.

Continua a fissare il soffitto e pensa a tutto e nello stesso tempo a niente, sperando che la mattina non arrivi mai.

\--

Qualche ora dopo, il Dottore scopre che il suo desiderio non si è avverato. Il sole sorge alto nel cielo e lui vorrebbe tanto darsi malato, o licenziarsi. Ma in questo modo, il caso Oswald sarebbe passato a qualcun altro. E lui sentiva di dover proteggere quella ragazza, come se in un'altra vita e in un altro tempo, qualcosa li avesse legati profondamente.

Si alza del letto e infila i vestiti riposti sulla sedia, infilandosi un lungo cappotto e avvolgendosi una sciarpa intorno al collo. Appena esce di casa, il vento freddo lo colpisce ed è costretto a stringersi più forte nel cappotto, mentre cammina fino alla sede della C.Y.F.

Da oggi deve seguirlo Clara “Oswin” Oswald e decidere cosa farne della sua vita. Si ferma un attimo, prima di passare il cartellino, e pensa che quella è una decisione troppo pesante da portare per un solo uomo.

In realtà, è una decisione troppo pesante anche per tutti gli uomini del mondo messi insieme. Non si può decidere la vita dei nostri simili, non è etico e non è giusto, ma nessuno vuole farci caso, a quanto sembra. A parte John, che ha i sensi di colpa già da adesso. Forse le coscienze della popolazione del resto del mondo sono morte e ora sono diventate dei fantasmi.

Entra in ascensore e sale fino al suo ufficio. Si siede alla scrivania e fissa la porta, sperando che entri qualcuno che li dia una botta in testa e li faccia dimenticare come si accende un dannato computer. Ma quel qualcuno non arriva e John è costretto ad accendere il computer e a ricominciare a lavorare sul caso Oswald.

\--

Passa tutta la mattinata, a guardare Clara lavorare al computer ed è dannatamente brava e dannatamente bella. Se fosse entrata nella C.Y.F., e grazie al suo intelletto, avrebbe potuto farlo, forse lui sarebbe riuscito a risparmiarle la vita, visto che sarebbe stata una sua collega e hai piani alti li avrebbero permesso di risparmiarle la vita. O forse no, e lei sarebbe morta comunque.

Si prende la testa tra le mani ed è confuso. Riprende a osservare lo schermo e vede Clara in un cimitero, che si dirige verso una tomba.

Ellie Oswald.

Era sua madre, quasi sicuramente. Posa un fiore sulla sua tomba e le racconta la sua giornata, come se fosse ancora viva. E mentre le parla di un loro ricordo felice, scoppia a piangere. Vorrebbe essere lì ad abbracciarla e dirle che va tutto bene, ma è chiuso in quel dannato ufficio. Potrebbe anche andare a incontrarla.

Scuote la testa e smette di guardare il computer. Non può andare a conoscere una persona che dovrà morire, praticamente per mano sua, non è etico e non giova alla salute del suo cuore, ma nonostante questo, sente il malsano bisogno di andare a conoscerla.

 

Solo una parole e poi andrà via. Solo cinque minuti della sua vita. Non possono dirli niente per soli cinque minuti e lui vuole conoscerla e lo farà.


End file.
